xe2x80x98Fiwopinkxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Fiwopinkxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1998 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of combination breeding between three unnamed, unpatented selections from breed group 7K-34-7. Plants of the new geranium differ from plants of the breeding group in lacking white at their petal bases and having a lighter pink flower color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 1999 by cuttings in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.